prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Coffret
is one of the mascots in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. He is living with Kurumi Erika and is her partner when she needs to transform into Cure Marine. He, Chypre and Potpourri can transform into flight capes, allowing their partners to fly. Bio Appearance Coffret resembles Chypre, having a white body and big brown eyes. He has cyan heart-shaped markings to resemble those on his heart-shaped ears, forehead, and tail. His ears are often shown down, and are held by a blue spherical ornament. Around his neck is a light blue fabric with a silver heart ornament. Personality Coffret is honest but fairly blunt, which causes him to sound a bit rude. He is normally eager and excited. History Running to Kibougahana Along with Chypre, Coffret is present when the Tree of Hearts wilts, as they both hide behind the tree while Cure Moonlight tries to defeat Dark Cure. When they witness Cure Moonlight's defeat, they are ordered to escape and look for Cure Moonlight's replacement while keeping the Heart Perfumes safe. Hearing this, they fly off to look for the new Pretty Cure. Eventually the fairies come to Kibougahana, where they go looking for Cure Flower, but instead crash into Hanasaki Tsubomi, Cure Flower's grand-daughter. However, they must hide from Sasorina, who has been ordered by Sabaku to hunt them down and take their Heart Perfumes. When they try to help Tsubomi reclaim Kurumi Erika's stolen Heart Flower, Chypre gets a reaction from the Heart Perfume she is holding, and gives it to Tsubomi when she proves herself to have gathered the courage and will to protect Erika and the fairies. Together with Chypre, they guide her through the transformation into Cure Blossom. After Cure Blossom fails to defeat the Desertrian, they are all saved by a mysterious man, and brought to Kaoruko's flower garden, where Coffret and Chypre sleep inside Coupe's fur. When they later realize that Kaoruko used to be Cure Flower and that Coupe is present, they hug Coupe in admiration, shocking Tsubomi. However, the Desertrian and Sasorina find them, and Cure Blossom fights them again. In the end, Coffret and Chypre are able to guide her through the battle and purification of the Desertrian and after Erika leaves, Coffret admits his desire to find his Pretty Cure partner soon. Living with Erika Coffret originally lived with Chypre in Tsubomi's room, but it only lasted for a day. When Coffret finds out that Erika is supposed to be his Pretty Cure partner, he reveals himself for her in joy, though is afraid that she will reject him because she does not believe in him. Later, though, when the fairies find Sasorina stealing a Heart Flower, Coffret retrieves the victim and finds Tsubomi and Erika. Eventually, witnessing Cure Blossom losing the battle, Coffret is asked to summon Erika's Pretty Cure Heart Seed. Although stunned that Cure Marine is able to properly transform and fight without his guidance, he cheers for her throughout the battle, and at the end of the day bears Ueshima Sayaka's Heart Seed. From the day Erika became a part of Pretty Cure, Coffret has lived in her room, but is usually together with Chypre while the girls are at school. The Final Battle. Coffret along with the other fairies journey to the Desert Planet to rescue Kaoruki. Kumojaki and Cobraja challenge the Cures to a final battle which Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine accept. While battling Kumojaki, Cure Marine begins to get into trouble with Kumojaki ready to make the final strike. Coffret throws himself at Kumojaki, attacking his face, claiming he will protect Cure Marine. Kumojaki grabs Coffret and throws him to the side claiming he is just a fairy and has no real power and he will destroy him. Cure Marine jumps to her partner's defense destroying Kumojaki's sword and tells Kumojaki that Coffret is more powerful then him due to his courage and wanting to protect her. She places Coffret on her head and the two fight Kumojaki together and defeat him with Blue Forte Wave. Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi: Initially Coffret was not that fond of Tsubomi after seeing how poorly she did as a Cure. But as she grows he began to respect her more, although he still has concerns. Kurumi Erika: Because of Coffret and Erika's similar personalities- they are normally on good terms, and often share the same ticks or traits when it comes to ideas or conversation. Coffret acts like her little brother, and at times they do bicker. However, he also admires her and has great faith in her. Chypre: Coffret's relationship with his fellow fairy seems to be friendly, as they never argue and are always seen together when not with their human partners. Coupe: Coffret, like Chypre and many other fairies, admire Coupe and call him by the name "Coupe-sama" to show him respect. Cologne: Like Chypre, he has a great deal of respect for his predecessor, calling him "Cologne-sempai" whenever he mentions him. He also believes that if Cologne was still alive, Cure Moonlight would never have been defeated. Etymology Coffret - Coffret's name comes from the French term for a jewelry box or casket. Collections of fragrances such as perfumes are often sold as "coffret". Trivia *For the ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie'' Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Coffret appeared in the following rankings: **7th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most" Gallery References Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters Category:Fairies